


Concede

by loves (yails)



Series: All the agents are legally allowed to fuck (i dont wanna put this with the main fic series for them) [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Adult Agents, Dubcon Kissing, F/F, Fluff, HUDFKJHGHJK, Ink, Ink Exchange, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Non-Human Genitalia, Penetration, christie is agent 8, for anyone who hasnt read the (old) story fics for them owo;, im sorry, mitsuo is agent 3, no betas we die like men, oc agents - Freeform, shut the fuck up its not homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yails/pseuds/loves
Summary: Sometimes girls have to blow some steam after a long day of work.





	Concede

A deep yawn escaped the maw of the inkling, a hand moving up to cover her face as she tried to shove it away. She shook her hand as the yawn dissipated, then rubbed at an eye. The octoling accompanying her giggled and patted the back of her head. "Sleepy?" 

Mitsuo nodded, shoving her hands into her sweatshirt. Or well, the one she stole from Christie. She rested her head on the octoling's shoulder and let out a small purr. "I didn't really expect that shift to go for so long."

Christie looked down to her sleepy inkling companion and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "At least we get to see the stars before we get home for once." 

"I suppose you're right," The shorter cephalopod buried her body more into Christie's side, nuzzling it. "It just makes me feel more tired by this time." 

Pausing for a moment, Christie moved the arm that was wrapped around her partner and pet her head. "You're not gonna go ahead and pass out on me, are you?" 

"I wanna," The octoling leaned down and kissed her head, Mitsuo giggling. "Hey, that tickles," The two shuffled closer to the wall of the apartment complex, with Christie kissing her scar, then nose. Mitsuo continued to let out little giggles until her lips were caught with the octolings. "Hey..." Christie knelt down some to match her height, holding the kiss. Mitsuo squirmed in her grasp. "Mmn," She felt the octoling's tongue braze her lips and she opened them, a wave of pleasure waving through her body. The two stayed like that for what felt like forever to the both of them before Mitsuo pulled her head away, panting. 

Christie cracked a smile, kissing her nose. "You look so adorable like that, Mitsy." 

"You could have asked if you wanted to make out." Mitsuo rubbed her lips with a sleeve, shaking it once she saw the amount of slobber got on it. 

"Sorry,~" Christie moved her hands to help lift her up, the inkling almost instinctively moving her legs around her waist. "There's just something cute about you looking so disheveled..." She kissed her lips again, then jaw. "Especially when you're still pink from work.~" 

Mitsuo gripped on her shoulders, a dark purple flush coming across her face. She closed her eyes, sighing. "It feels nice... But do we-" 

"It's dark," Another kiss to her jaw. "Do you _want_ to go inside?" 

"Please," Christie smiled and rested her head on her shoulder as she carried her into the apartment complex and to one of the elevators. Once they got to the top and to their room, Christie pushed her against the door in their mudroom to their main hall, kissing at her jaw once more. Mitsuo squirmed in her grasp, rubbing her hips against the octoling's stomach. "C'mon." 

Moving a hand under Mitsuo's sweatshirt, she moved to her neck. "I never pictured you to be this needy," She licked her neck, then nibbled some at it. "Sweetie, is there something you haven't told me?" Her hand moved under her bra, fondling her breast.

"What do you mean...?" 

"Do you like _me_ being the one doing this?" Christie teased her hips up against her partner's hips. "I'm flattered..." She sucked at the spot on her neck, Mitsuo shivering. "Let's at least get to the couch, okay?" Mitsuo nodded and Chris helped her down, opening the door for her. She closed it behind herself, snickering as she watched Mitsuo stumble over to the couch, lean on it, and undo the zipper to her jeans. Following her lead, she ditched her shorts and boxers, watching as Mitsuo took a moment to let a breath out before pulling her jeans and panties all the way off. 

Mitsuo sat down with Christie following her down to the couch. Her lips got caught again, the octoling straddling her waist and holding onto her shoulders. They battled with their tongues, Mitsuo closing her eyes and shifting her hips when she felt a slight tingle of ink hit her tongue. Chris's hands moved to hold her own, gripping them as the two exchanged ink, only ending when the two needed air, a slurry of purple slowly spilling from their lips. Mitsuo learned up, licking the remainder off of her partner's lips. 

As if to their own rhythm, Chris moved off of her and instead teased the rest of her member out of it's sheathe, and once she did, she pulled Mitsuo's hips close to hers. Mitsuo giggled, covering her mouth some with the baggy parts of her sleeves and used the cloth to suppress the moan that escaped her once the tyrian-pink dick slid into her. She used her hips to help as Christie slowly humped into her, letting the smaller cephalopod adjust until their pace quickened. Chris's hands shifted back from Mitsuo's hips to her hands, a tentacle falling over her shoulder and resting on Mitsuo's chest as she thrusted into her. 

It was soon that Mitsuo would whimper out with the feeling of her core tighten and she would dig her fingers into her partner's hands. Christie gave a small smile when she heard her whimpers, slowing her pace down in exchange of pushing into her harder. She let a moan of her own spill from her lips as the same feeling welled inside of her, making her movements sloppy. The octoling pushed her hands down, Mitsuo squirming when she felt the knot at the base of her cock press against her core, then enter. "Chris..." Mitsuo opened her eyes, staring up at the tyrian-hued girl. 

The octoling rubbed her hips against Mitsuo's, edging herself off until she could release, bringing a hand to the inkling's stomach to press down as the both of them came. Mitsuo's hips bucked a few times before laying back, a smile on her face. Christie pulled out and rested next to her, pulling the inkling into an embrace. Mitsuo happily obliged, nuzzling into her chest. Christie rubbed circles into her back, and sighed. "I love you~."

"I love you too, Christie." 


End file.
